Images may be collected through the atmosphere through an imaging system such as, for example, a terrestrial telescope. However, the images may become distorted or blurred by temperature-induced variations in the refractive index along the line of sight. There are a variety of approaches currently available that may be used to improve blurring of the images. For example, speckle imaging techniques may be used to correct the blurring. Speckle imaging techniques are commonly known and used in astronomy to correct the blurring of images. Some types of speckle imaging techniques include, for example, the bispectrum technique and aperture masking interferometry. In particular, the bispectrum technique may implement aperture partitioning. Aperture partitioning may involve partitioning the pupil into different subregions. Each subregion of the pupil may be tilted in a different direction, thereby causing reflected images to be focused on different parts of a focal plane.
Partitioning the pupil may reduce the degree of redundant baselines within the pupil. However, the ideal number of subregions within the pupil may depend on the aperture diameter, which is usually fixed. However, the ideal number of subregions within the pupil may also depend on atmospheric coherence length, which is a dynamic parameter constantly changing based on atmospheric conditions. The atmospheric coherence length may also be referred to as the Fried parameter, which is designated as r0. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that there is a continuing need for an improved approach for reducing or correcting the blurring of images in light of the changing atmospheric conditions.